


Inviting You Somewhere

by EuterpesChild



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, F/F, Fem!Q, Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, fem!00Q, fem!James Bond - Freeform, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/EuterpesChild
Summary: “No I don’t have plans,” she said. “Why, are you inviting me somewhere?”





	Inviting You Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph is shamelessly paraphrased from "Live and Let Die", by Ian Fleming. It was such an odd way to describe Bond that I had to incorporate it into something.

            Jamie leaned close to the glass and looked over herself critically. There were graying hairs around her temples that she hadn’t noticed, though the rest of her short hair retained its former black gloss. She was beginning to get crow’s feet as well, though those were almost invisible from a distance. A stiletto scar marred her right cheek, and a slightly wider one broke up her left eyebrow, though secretly she thought that was rather dashing. Her eyelashes were short and dark, and her lips began to chap a bit in the London winter, though she usually covered that with a dab of lipstick. All in all, she thought, she was still fairly decent-looking, even if the years and difficulties of her profession were beginning to catch up to her. She stepped back and smoothed the front of her shirt, then slid on the slate gray jacket that matched her freshly-pressed trousers. She dabbed a bit of mascara and nude lipstick onto the relevant facial features, then, giving herself a sharp nod in the glass, strode out the door of her flat.

\--- 

            HQ was much the same as it always was. Jamie wasn’t quite sure if she’d expected it to be different, since it had been hardly three days since she’d been here last, but somehow her state of mind made her expect to see the whole building reversed, somehow, or perhaps upside down. She’d flashed her badge peremptorily at the guard, though her reputation was such that she hardly needed it. A cheeky wink to Moneypenny in the corridor, then she was on her way down the staircase to Q Branch, feeling curiously on edge.

\--- 

            Q herself was not in view when Jamie finally descended the two flights of stairs and entered the Q Branch entry, which put Jamie even more on edge than she had been already. She’d started to open her mouth in answer to Hobson’s questioning look when Q came around the corner, fresh coffee steaming in the terrible “Q” Scrabble piece mug Jamie had bought her the year before and had pretended to hate.

“007,” she started, surprised, then corrected herself. “Bond: what brings you down here? I hadn’t thought M would’ve given you another mission so soon.”

“No, I-” Jamie’s naturally deep voice sounded rougher than she had anticipated, and she cleared her throat a bit before continuing. “I came to talk to you, actually.”

Q looked startled, but then smiled in that youthful way she had, and beckoned with the hand not busy holding coffee. “Of course, come in!”

 ---

Q generally worked out in the middle of Q Branch, citing camaraderie and “the boys need to see their leader working as hard as them” and such like, but she did actually have an office to herself for private discussions and sensitive meetings. This qualified as a private discussion, and so Q led them both to her office, neglecting the worktable standing invitingly at the end of the room.

Jamie stood awkwardly just inside the doorway, looking around Q’s office. She’d only been inside once, just before the disaster with Silva, and barely remembered anything from that visit. The office was fairly bare, but Jamie was surprised to find that the decorations Q did have were roughly an even split between Impressionist art prints, and old schematics of espionage gear, dating mostly from the 50s and 60s from what Jamie could see.

Q had sat and taken a sip of coffee, letting Jamie examine her surroundings, before asking, “So what did you want to speak to me about?”

“Is this the original exploding pen?” Jamie asked instead, holding up an object from the top of the low bookcase beside Q’s desk.

Q blushed slightly. “Not quite. It’s a replica I built myself as a kid, based on the old spy films and a drawing I found in a dime novel. Don’t click that!” Jamie had been about to press the small button on the end of the pen. “I never quite figured out how to take the bomb out once I’d gotten it in,” she admitted rather sheepishly. Jamie immediately laid the pen in its place on the bookcase, and sat in the surprisingly plush chair on the opposite side of the desk. She unbuttoned her jacket just as something to do, and failed to notice Q tracking her movements. She looked so uncomfortable, in fact, that Q spoke up again. “Is this about the modifications to your car? Because I told Hobson- “

“No, no, not about that at all,” Jamie interrupted hurriedly. “Well. I was pretty sour when I found out, but that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. It’s something quite different, in fact.” She shifted her legs into another position, feeling strangely out of her element, and feeling incredibly discomfited about that. “I was wondering- that is, I was hoping- I mean-” she took a deep breath and stared pointedly a foot to the left of Q’s face. “Do you have any plans for New Year’s?”

Q stared at her for a long moment. “New Year’s?” she repeated finally.

Jamie could breathe again. “New Year’s, yes. Only- well, last year I was technically dead, and the year before that- “

Q was laughing now. Her coffee had been pushed aside, and she was really laughing: the kind of laugh you have when the last month of your life has been filled with pain and work and you hear something so unexpected and delightful that you feel you must laugh before you can even think of an answer. She dabbed at her eyes after a moment, her chuckles gradually subsiding, and looked right at Jamie now, a twinkle in her eye. “Do I have any plans for New Year’s?” Jamie looked at her for a long moment, unsure how to react in the face of such laughter. “No I don’t have plans,” she said. “Why, are you inviting me somewhere?”

It was Jamie’s turn to flush, and she did so brightly. “Only to my flat, and only if you’d like. I’ve a decent selection of booze, and I’m sure I could find some other stuff if you’d like, only I’d like the company.”

Q grinned at her, the mischievous twinkle back in her brown eyes. “On one condition,” she answered.

“What’s that?” asked Jamie warily.

“Tell me your real name.”

Jamie was thrown. Her real name?

“I know you prefer Jamie, and you use James as your male cover, but what’s on your birth record?”

Jamie took a deep sigh, looked squarely at Q, and quirked up her left eyebrow. “Jeremiah.”

Q gawked. “Jeremiah? You’re pulling my leg.”

They were both chuckling now. “Hand to god,” Jamie said. “The only thing my mum ever gave me, and it’s a godawful boy’s name.” She took a moment to laugh with Q. “Now, turnabout’s fair play; I tell you mine, you’ve gotta tell me yours.”

“Mine’s much better now I’ve heard yours,” Q responded, still laughing. “I’m Emma. Emma Blackwood, if you must now.”

Jamie stuck her hand across the table, and shook hands with Q- Emma. “Pleasure to meet you, Emma,” she said.

“The pleasure’s mine,” Emma replied. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“See you tonight,” Jamie responded, and she did not stop grinning until well into the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for James Bond, especially female James Bond, and Q and Bond are so obviously in love in the Craig movies that I had to write them as a couple. Have some cute 00Q dialogue and some really terrible naming choices. :*


End file.
